Ever Dance With the Shadows?
by BLEACHLOVER101
Summary: Alucard has been gone day after day, continuously seeming to avoid Seras at all costs, only leaving to do missions. Feeling down by this, she seeks peace of mind in a quiet stroll. When returning, she notices something, a note, from her notorious master


AN: Well all, here's a little oneshot I've been thinking about for a while now, even drew a pic for it which I might upload on my Deviantart account Mustanglover235, so go ahead and check it out!

Seras walked aimlessly throughout the musty dungeon halls, blue eyes empty, face emotionless Lately Alucard, he master, was nowhere to be seen. He was not in his quarters, never sitting on his normal monarch like throne, and the wine glasses, normally filled to the brim with virgin blood, empty without a trace of the sinful substance. She stopped walking when she reached the door to her room, opening it slowly she did her usual inspection of her room. Reaching the top of her coffin, she noticed a small note. Walking over to her wooden bed for the daylight hours she picked up the note with thin scrawled writing, neat and elegant. It read;

_Through the dark the shadows dance lively yet dead_

_ Blood threads itself through, embedding the power of the puppet master_

_ The monster in which the shadows dance for,_

_ The life turns to ash, as dust is to dust_

_ Once Lively shadows fall down to the feet of the master, dead and unwilling_

_ Once again the master sighs, the shadows no longer there_

_ Walking through and through he sees new shadows waiting_

_ Taking the shadows he becomes one with the dark, drinking in the power which he once _

_lost with the previous blood embedded dark mass_

"Curiouser and curiouser..." turning the paper over, she sees a location upon the grounds, the garden in the back of the mansion. Sensing no threat from it, her curiosity got the better of her. Heading to the garden, she was met with the smell of fresh roses, dripping in the nights mildew. Strolling through the carved pathway, she went into the hedges, seeing a stone bench. And upon the bench lay another piece of paper.

"A continuing of the poem perhaps?..."

_Overwhelmed with the strength he fades, slowly._

_ These shadows were different, they held death_

_ And this death consumed all of what was around the puppet master_

_ Who himself, was a master no longer, but the puppet of the shadows_

_ They diluted his presence, making him the shadows, and the shadows, the master._

_ He wandered lost in the realm of darkness,_

_ But soon caught by the hunter, a master of his own kind_

_ The blood sealed, the shadows caged_

_ Hopeless angered and revenge drawn were the shadows_

_ Unlocked from the cage, but the chain still present the shadows served a master._

"Odd... the shadows were caged and served under a master... a master no longer..."

'Master...' Her eyes cast down, turning over the parchment,

"A little further young one...But, humor me, your clothes do not suit elegance below you is a box, wear the clothes for you are almost there, search farther into the hedges..." Seras read to herself. "Clothes.. god what is he thinking." She sighed, reaching down underneath the bench was a box, in it held beautiful blood red garments. Using her slowly developing power, she used her shadows to easily replace the clothes she was wearing with the ones she found. It was a blood red corset, embroidered with black roses, and a black,sheer,silk skirt with black fishnet stockings and shirt underneath the corset. Heading through the hedges, she walked for what seemed like hours, the moon rising in the sky. Its light shone down into a clearing in the maze of plants. The clearing had a pale dead tree in the middle, surrounding it was blood red petals, scattered unmoving. Walking into the clearing, she looked up to notice that, the pale light of the moon had changed to a dark blood color. When she reached the tree she heard the deep voice of her beloved master speak.

"_The hunter worked the shadows to its heart's content, _

_never caring what pain was caused._

_A certain night the moon shone, its light stained red_

_The shadows seemingly destroyed heart seemingly beat under its deteriorating bones_

_It eyes taking in the spilt blood of a helpless virgin maiden..."_

His arms snaked themselves around her waist and neck, holding her close to his chest, and laid his head near her ear,

" The _Maiden was dieing and gave this shadow a choice of rejoice_

_ The shadow had decided to take her into the dark with him, _

_ ending the human pain._

_ Entanglement and heartless lay the shadow, the night lone gone..._

_ The cause for its heartlessness not because of emotionless detachment _

_ But for the young maiden stealing such a prize for her own..._

_ Confused and angered the shadow went into the dark, telling no one of its departure._

_ Which caused both the maiden and the shadow pain..._

_ Accepting the feelings the shadow held, he discarded his anger_

_ Now I ask.. said the he.._

Ever dance with the shadows?" Alucards own power surrounded them, tilting her chin up, he kissed her lovingly, as she was too surprised to object. She kissed back passionately, enjoying every moment of attention.


End file.
